The Crown
by HeartfeliaDragneel
Summary: A story about Mara & Ambers friendship! Will the fight for Mick get the better of Mara? Will Nina & Alfie dry Ambers tears? Which girl will end up with popularity and Mick? Based on the movie 16 wishes
1. A bad day for Amber and Mara

**Frankie: Just a new project I am working on because I keep thinking what if...and Amber has been bugging me for her own story**

**Amber: YAY! She owns nothing...**

The Crown

Maras POV

Amber has just seen me kiss Mick! She ran away..in tears! I just took her boyfriend away...Am I such a bad person? For kissing my best friends boyfriend! What have I done? The magic around mine and Micks affair had gone! I just lost it. I took a walk in the park! The blue sky had disappeared and it started to rain...

I ran inside where I faced icy stares from Nina. She had plenty to say too me! Well I had plenty too say to her as well the Little Miss America had been trying to take my best friend away from the moment she got here!

" Why did you do that?" Nina asked

" I..."

Where is the moment we needed the most ?

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

You tell me your blue skies fade to grey

You tell me your passion's gone away and I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces everytime and I don't need no carryin' on

Ambers POV

I ran to my room and sobbed into my pillow! Mick my boyfriend and Mara best friend! How could they humiliate me like this? What have I done to deserve it? A million dreams passed me by like my dream to be married to Mick and Mara as my bridesmaid!

I felt two pairs of comforting eyes staring at me...Nina & Alfie!

" Whats wrong?" Nina asked

" Mick kissed Mara...Mara kissed Mick" I cried into my pillow a bit more

" Mick did WHAT!" Alfie screamed and he shot out the door...so did Nina then she came back! I heard a bang from Alfies room!

Nina tried to comfort even volenteering to go on a shopping trip. But it didn't work. So in the end Nina took me to a cafe that her, Fabian, and Alfie go to. Nina ordered two hot chocolates and they came back with massive cups covered in freshly whipped cream and an assortment of sweets. With cookie dough inside and strawberries all around the plate. It was delicious!

" That was wonderful!" I said

" Really?" Nina asked

" Yes...I have always had lattes or mochas and skinny drinks!" I said " I wasn't really aloud to pig out since Mara & Mick were health freaks!" I laughed

Me & Nina had been laughing all day...I have probably had the most fun day with Nina!

But there was a little voice in my head... Would hanging out with Nina the weird american, Fabian the nerd and Alfie the sidekick prankster ruin my rep?

Because you had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day, you had a bad day

Maras POV

I had caused a scandal! After my confrontation with Nina everyone at school was whispering and gossiping! It was my social meltdown! What am I going to do? I never meant for this to happen did I? I didn't mean to take Ambers golden queen bee crown!

Everyone was whispering slut or slag everywhere I went. It was wearing me down I know I have got to let it go and just see if Amber was going to do anything...

Patricia, Jerome and Mick the other populars seemed to be on my side! Thank God! So they were doing there best to make Amber an outcast. I never meant for that to happen!

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong and I'm not wrong, ahhh...

So where is the passion when you need it the most ?

Oh, you and I, you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Ambers POV

I was having a bad day, it was my social destruction. My crown had been zapped! And so did other dreams along with it and it was all down to Maras and Micks selfish needs. Damn them to hell!

I sat with Alfie, Fabian and Nina at lunch, they were so nice! I don't know who called them freaks who was it..._it was you..._a little voice in my head popped up. I felt really guilty they didn't deserve a friend like me...

I ran away, down the corridor away from all the mistakes I had made. Away from the nightmare away from the House of Anubis.

" Wait Amber!" Nina called

'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, you've seen what you like

And how does it feel for one more time

You had a bad day, you had a bad day

**Frankie: Quick question guys who prefers Nina and Amber being best friends? Or do you prefer Mara and Amber? I am not going to say who I like thats a secret ... :D**


	2. The Birthday

**Frankie: I own nothing**

**Joy: Keep reviewing people! **

The Crown - The Birthdays

3 months later...

_I ran out of the school and into the House of Anubis forrest..._

_" Amber wait up!" Nina yelled_

_" Amber!" Fabian called_

_" Amber slow down!" Alfie caught up with me_

_" I was the one who started the name of your clique, the freaks!" I broke down_

_" Amber it doesn't matter, you're different now!" Nina, Fabian and Alfie glowed then Mara snatched them away from me..._

I woke up shivering, then I remembered what day it was my birthday! I looked on my clock it was 9:00am. If Mara and well my old hangers on were still my best friends. I would have still been in bed from a night out even during Maras protests saying it was a school night. But no, me, Nina, Fabian and Alfie went on a shopping trip. Well me and Nina did while Alfie and Fabian went into the music store then Alfie treat us for a meal. I realised then I wished I still had my old friends sigh...

" Amber!" Alfie, Nina and Fabian called!

" I am up!" I said then I hurried down the stairs... then I realised something it was Maras birthday too! Everyone will forget about me since she is the most popular girl in the school!

I gave my best fake smile but they saw through it...

" Whats wrong?" Fabian asked

" Its nothing...!" I replied

" Come on it must be something,"Alfie and Nina said

" Its just that..." I started off

" We know you wanted your big party this year with Mara," They all said

" The one we are never invited too!" Alfie added guiltily

" But we booked tickets so WE can go and see Taylor Swift and meet her backstage!" Nina said

" Yay!" I squealed fakly but they didn't notice...Taylor Swift is my favourite artist but a concert is going to make up for a party?

" Heres your presents!" Nina said had they had splashed out a lot of money...so I felt really guilty! They gave me a louis vuitton bag and jimmy choos. They do listen when I babble on about designers _but your other friends would have given you twice as much..._a little voice popped into my head!

" Last but not least!" Said Alfie,Nina pointed out this was extra from Alfie I opened it...there was a tin full of candles with stars on. Similar to one of my favourite movies...16 wishes!

" Aww thank you Alfie!" I kissed him on the cheek he went bright red!

I put on my new outfit I bought yesterday, so did Nina. Then we went to walk to school from House of Anubis. Then behind me I heard a lot of voices._ Mara. Mick. Jerome. Patricia, also the hangers on. _They were in there convertibles they bought 2 months ago, but I saw today that Mara had canary yellow porsche. I eavesdropped there conversations.

" I love this new porsche that you bought me, Mick and thanks for taking me out last night! The party was great!" I said!

" Happy Birthday my Queen Mara!" Mick said sweetly

I walked ahead, Nina, Fabian and Alfie ran after me. They were panting by the time they got to me!

" Why don't you make a wish?" Nina said trying to comfort me!

" I wish for a new red ferrari!" Everyone laughed and I blew out the candle...then some people appeared in a red ferrari!

" Hey we are your fairy God Parents Joy & Nathan. Wish on these 16 candles and get whatever you want!" Joy & Nathan smiled

" OMG! Is that a red ferrari!" A load of nobodys came to the car...

" Erm yeah..." I started off, Mara was fuming in her yellow box!

" Yes she got it for her birthday!" Fabian, Nina and Alfie said calmly but I could tell they were still in shock...

_Maybe you can reclaim your crown and Mick by the end of the day..the little voice said_

**Frankie: Gotta love the drama**

**Trixie: Whats Amber going to do?**


	3. Passport to Paris

Frankie: Sorry this is really short but its really like a stepping stone for something big to happen so I am keeping you in suspense lol :D

The Crown

Chapter 3: Passport to Paris

Ambers POV

" Alfie where did you buy the candles from," I look worried

" To be quite honest Amber, we found them on the doorstep and they were addressed to me to give them to you," Alfie answered truthfully, he held his breath.

" These are awesome Alfie thanks so much!" I gave him a hug while Nina and Fabian were giggling about something.

" What are you both giggling about?" I demanded.

" Ask Alfred over there," Fabian retorted.

Alfie looked like he was going to die because he blushed a bright peony red, but I ignored him. And those two, couldn't they act a little bit mature. I obviously looked like a little bit of a diva, so I cheered up very quickly when Nina suggested I could make another wish. Then I heard Mara say to Trixie " Thank You for my tickets for a day trip to Paris, we can easily go now if we catch a Taxi. Nina heard. Alfie heard. Fabian heard. They looked at me pained so I wouldn't go all jealous. But before I knew it.

" I wish we were in Paris with loads of euros in our hands," I said quickly.

" AMBER!" They exclaimed, while we were all pushed into the red farrari and it started flying…

"AWESOME!" Alfie said. " Its chitty chitty bang bang."

"What?" I asked

" Its a car that does fly but except the movie is old-fashioned," Alfie pointed out.

I wasn't really listening for what Alfie had to say but I looked down on Jerome, Trixie, Mara and Mick and blew them a kiss and I put a arm around Alfie, while Mick looked like a steamed vegetable. Fabian was trying to work out the controls which he obviously did and he got the car outside of Paris and I looked in the compartment of the car, there was more cash in there, that can fit into my Louis Vuitton!

WWVBD? Shop of course!

" Come on everyone its my day and we still have 14 wishes left," I said excitedly and Nina gave me a massive hug.

" We have to be home by five though because we have one last surprise for you," Nina said.

" Yeah Yeah Yeah! Come on shopping," Nina smiled polite while Fabian and Alfie groaned "Come on Nina we go shopping, they can go to the arcade on one condition they have to buy a tux for me," I laughed.

Nina laughed to, at the thought of Alfie in a tux. "This is the BEST DAY EVER!"

_Are you sure about that Amber? _That little voice has came back..

**CLUE: How do you think Amber will feel if she isn't aloud to shop?**


End file.
